Report 969
Report #969 Skillset: Wildarrane Skill: SpiritGuard Org: Spiritsingers Status: Rejected Oct 2012 Furies' Decision: Rejected. We do not think the problem statement and solutions align very well. The problem focuses primarily on the defence a Spiritsinger used to have access to, but the solutions are primarily offensive. Problem: When SpiritGuard was first created it was a skill which intercepted PvP attacks, fully absorbing them much like how dodge does. FamiliarGuard was also able to do the same as dodging. SpiritGuard, FamiliarGuard alongside Dodging made a Spiritsinger rather difficult to strike since all three skills stacked. SpiritGuard was envoyed and changed to its current state of partially intercepting damage in PvE only and no longer effects PvP. FamiliarGuard was also envoyed and changed to its current state of intercepting poisons only, not attacks. Dodge was also envoyed and changed to its current state of if the acrobat is prone, you can't dodge, as well as the % to dodge drops considerably should you have also just dodged. This report seeks to enable SpiritGuard to once again function in PvP since the reasons why it was changed basically no longer exist. Solution #1: Leave SpiritGuard how it is for PvE, but during PvP, give a slight chance for a spirit to riposte with an affliction upon the Spiritsinger taking damage. The more spirits, the higher to chance of afflicting. A single spirit dissipates like normal. Possible afflictions list: deadening, impatience, dizziness or chills. Solution #2: Leave SpiritGuard how it is for PvE, but during PvP, give a slight chance for a spirit to riposte with a stun upon the Spiritsinger taking damage. The more spirits, the higher to chance of stunning. A single spirit dissipates like normal. Solution #3: Since it is PvE only, increase the benefit to be the same as that of Beastmastery BodyGuard, where the spirits surrounding the Spiritsinger fully absorb the incoming blow of the denizen. The more spirits surround the Spiritsinger, the more chance of absorbing an attack. Player Comments: ---on 9/20 @ 07:21 writes: Solution #4: Since it is PvE only, increase the benefit to be the same as that of Beastmastery BodyGuard, where the spirits surrounding the Spiritsinger fully absorb the incoming blow of the denizen. The more spirits surround the Spiritsinger, the more chance of absorbing an attack. ---on 9/21 @ 00:45 writes: I can understand the problem, and can certainly sypmathize, but all the solutions provide things Spiritsingers definitely do not need. Movement resistance against octave, more damage reduction/avoidance when they already have acrobatics and glamours, more off equilibrium when they already have faeditty and hypnoticpattern. Spiritsingers are already at the apex of the bard world. I think they are in a good place, I do not see the need to buff them so generously. ---on 9/21 @ 00:45 writes: Opposed ---on 9/23 @ 01:29 writes: Agreed. I don't think these solutions really hit a good spot. ---on 9/23 @ 04:46 writes: Not necessary, same reasons as Celina. Gusting is a necessary tactic to get away from a bard, and adding more resistance is bad. You already get DMP for spirits for solution 2, and you already have enough output for solution 3. ---on 9/23 @ 16:16 writes: Solutions changed. ---on 9/29 @ 18:13 writes: Solution One is fine. I'm really opposed to solution 2 as I think stun on attack is just a bad idea in general. Solution 3 really isn't needed considering beasts and glamours already provide a huge level of complete damage nullification. ---on 10/4 @ 05:05 writes: Solution 1 seems the ideal of these. ---on 10/5 @ 20:56 writes: If any, Solution 1 supported. ---on 10/13 @ 12:32 writes: Solution 3 sounds fine to me, personally. ---on 10/14 @ 02:46 writes: Solution 1 is fine. ---on 10/31 @ 23:30 writes: As long as it is *slight* (2% chance per spirit perhaps). I'm really not a fan of attacks that hit with afflictions on the attacker, since (unless specifically re-envoyed) they hit Monks and Warriors harder than anyone else, slowing down an active offense passively.